Buffy's Boyfriends
by Wiccan-Willow
Summary: *Chapter 10 up!* Please read. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Buffy is being abused by her boyfriend Riley. Angel sees this this and wants to put an end to it. But if he does what else will happen?  
  
* dream sequence *  
  
" talking "  
  
( thinking )  
Disclaimer: I don't own Anyone in this story. I'm using Heather Martin though (a.k.a. SinisterChic13 ) she wrote Until Eternity. If you haven't read it check it out it's really good.  
Chapter One - Meeting New People  
Buffy Summers was walking to Sunnydale High when she saw her boyfriend Riley walking up to her with an angry expression on his face. ( Oh God what did I do now? ) Buffy thought very scared about what her boyfriend was so angry about. " Hey! Where were you last night?! " Riley yelled.  
" I h-had to stay after school to help my teacher," Buffy said very scared now.  
" Good enough. But if you come home late without telling me again you'll have more than just a little red mark on your cheek." Riley warned.  
"Ok" Buffy said quietly.  
" I love you, see you tonight doll face ," Riley said kissing her.  
" Bye," Buffy said.  
( Why do I let him do this to me?) Buffy asked herself. ( I know he's abusing me but I just can't break up with him) As she was thinking she was walking. But as she was walking she wasn't paying attention and she ran into someone. " Oh I'm so sorry " the other person said.  
" Oh no it's my fault. I'm Buffy Summers " Buffy said sticking her hand out.  
" I'm Heather. Heather Martin." Heather said.  
"So are you new I haven't seen you around before," Buffy stated.  
" Yea I'm new." Heather said shyly.  
" Well what class do you have next?" Buffy asked her.  
Heather looked at her scheduel " It looks like.....Chemistry" Heather said.  
" Me too! I'll walk you to class and show you around at free period." Buffy offered.  
"Okay" Heather agreed.  
So they walked down the hall talking about school,boys,lives, just about anything they could think about. They were becoming fast friends. But they had to stop talking once they got to Chemistry." Well here we are" Buffy told Heather as they walked in and satdown next to eachother. Unknown to Buffy the guy on the other side was looking at her.  
"Angel whats up with you man?" Spike asked his friend.  
" Man. Who is she?" Angel asked his eyes still fixated on Buffy.  
" Oh you mean Buffy? Yea shes a hot one. Shes going out with some college guy named Riley. I saw him beating on her once though. I wanted to stop it but they walked away before I could do somethin." Spike told his friend.  
" Man I feel sorry for her. I think that I'll introduce myself," Angel said.  
"Wait Angel " Spike tried to stop him but Angel was already turned and sticking his hand out.  
" Hi I'm Angelus, my friends call me Angel though." Angel told Buffy.  
" I'm Buffy. Buffy Summers. Nice to meet you Angel." Buffy said smileing.  
Angel was about to say something when he noticed a big gash on her arm. "What happened to your arm?" Angel asked worried.  
" Oh, I..... hit my arm on a jagged peace of wood when I hit my door the smorning." Buffy lied. Actually Riley cut her with a piece of glass a few nights ago.  
Oh ok," Angel said even though he knew she was lying and that her boyfriend did it to her.  
They both turned to face front to hear the teachers lecture on the rules of mixing chemicals.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^  
I hope you enjoyed my story as much as I enjoyed writing it. It's far from over but I want at least 3 reviews before I update. This chapter is pretty short but I'll try to make the next one longer. Please review. I won't update till you do. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Everythings the same as last time.  
Chapter 2 - Helping Eachother Out  
The school day had just gotten over and Buffy was on her way home when she heard someone calling her name. She turned around to see Angel running toward her. "Hey Angel!" Buffy said as he walked up to her.  
"Hey! Wuz up? I looked for you after school but couldn't find you.Are you ok?" Angel asked but he already knew the answer.  
"Yea I'm fine. Just a little beat." Buffy said hoping that he didn't think she meant literally.  
"Oh ok, I just thought that you looked a little.... you know out of it." Angel said concerned.  
"I'm fine really." Buffy reasured him.  
"Well I know that we just basically met and everything but would you like to come to my house for dinner tomorrow?" Angel asked hopeful.  
"I'd love to Angel but I can't my boyfriend would kill me literally." Buffy said the last part to herself.  
"Well you know I'll always be available if you need to talk to me." Angel told her.  
"I know" Buffy said smileing.  
"Oh, here's my phone number if you ever need to talk." Angel said giving her a piece of paper.  
"Ok I'll call you later." Buffy told him.  
"Ok, bye" Angel said as he started to walk away.  
"Bye" Buffy said quietly.  
( Maybe I should tell him about Riley.) Buffy thought. ( He seems real nice and maybe he would help find the courage to say its over.) But she knew that if she told Riley that it was over he would beat her to a bloody pulp. ( Oh I don't know.) Buffy finished her thoughts for the time being. She walked to her house and walked up the stairs to her room. She sat on her bed and fell a sleep.  
*******Dream Sequence*********  
Buffy was running trying to get away from her boyfriend Riley who was running at her with a knife. She looked back and saw Riley getting closer but she ran into someone and looked up to see who it was. It was Angel. "Don't worry Buffy, I'll take care of him." Angel said to her.  
She stared as Angel walked up to Riley and punched him. He kept punching him until Riley had hit the ground. But when Riley got up he stabbed Angel in the stomach and then Angel was on the ground in a pool of blood and Riley was laughing like a maniac.Flash! When Buffy turned around she was in a hospital and Angel was lying on a hospital bed. "No! Angel!" Buffy screamed.  
Buffy was in there for what seemed like hours. She kept looking at Angel then to the moniter. Doctors were operating on Angel and had made no progress. Just then she looked to the moniter and saw that it went flat. "NO!" Buffy screamed as the moniter started doing the beep thing.BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP.  
********End Dream**************  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Buffy screamed as she woke up. Then she realized that it was just a dream. "It was just a dream. Just a dream" Buffy kept telling herself. Then she realized that her alarm was going off. She got out of bed to call Angel. She let the phone ring for about five minutes and then gave up. So she got ready to begin another day of school.  
**************************************************************************** *  
Ok another chapter done. You guys are so nice though! I asked for three reviews and got seven! Thanks!  
Thanks to all that reviewed:  
Tariq  
lynette  
Anne  
Big ol' meanie  
Wilsonpro880  
hellchild  
brit  
Review again please. I want at least three reviews again before I update. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Everything's the same as before.  
Chapter 3- Getting Help  
As Buffy walked to school she thought about telling Angel about Riley again. ( I think I should tell him. But what would he think of me?) Buffy thought. ( Angel's a really nice guy. He won't hate me. Ok. I'll tell him) Buffy decided. Just then she saw Angel up at the school and called to him. " Angel!" Buffy yelled.  
Angel turned around to see Buffy running toward him. "Oh, hi Buffy!" Angel said.  
" Um Angel? I need to tell you something," Buffy said nervously.  
" Yea what is it?" Angel asked concerned.  
" It's about my boyfriend," Buffy continued.  
" Yea? And?" Angel asked looking at her intently.  
" He kind of..... beats on me," Buffy said on the verge of tears.  
" Oh, Buffy. Are you ok?" Angel asked even though he already knew that.  
" No. We've been together for three years and I don't want to break his heart." Buffy told him.  
" Buffy, I already knew." Angel replied steadilly.  
" Huh?" Buffy asked confused.  
" Spike told me a few days ago." Angel told her.  
"But how did he know?" Buffy asked still confused.  
" He saw him beat on you before," Angel replied.  
" Oh," Buffy said.  
" Are you ok?" Angel asked again.  
" Yea I'm fine, but I've just been to afraid to tell him it's over so that I could ask you out," Buffy said quietly.  
" W-what?" Angel asked even though he knew what she said.  
" Uh, nothing," Buffy said quickly before running off.  
" Ok," Angel said staring after her.  
As Angel walked down the hall to go to his next class which he conviently had with Buffy. ( I can't believe she likes me) Angel thought. ( She actually likes me) When Angel got to class he looked around for Buffy. ( There she is ) he thought. Buffy was talking to Heather again. " Buffy," Angel called.  
She turned to look and saw that Angel was looking right at her. "Hi," Buffy said quietly.  
" Can I talk to you a second?" Angel asked hopefully.  
" Fine, but only for a minute," Buffy replied.  
When they got out to the hall Buffy asked " Well? What do you want?" Buffy said coldly.  
" To help you," Angel replied flatly.  
" With what?" Buffy asked.  
" With Riley, I don't want him to beat you anymore." Angel said looking at her with care.  
" Why do you care?" Buffy asked looking at him with wonder.  
" Because I like you too," Angel replied nervously.  
" Yea right," Buffy said.  
" I wouldn't do this if I didn't," Angel said as he pulled her close to him and kissed her with full force. At first Buffy resisted but soon she gave in to the kiss and deepend it. Angel licked around her lips begging for an entrance. She opened her mouth to grant his wish. As their toungs wrestled Buffy was slowly falling in love with him but didn't realize it because of the intensity of the kiss. They were kissing like this for about three minutes until Buffy broke the kiss and said " Ok, you can help," Buffy said out of breath.  
Angel just smiled at her and then they walked into the classroom. Unknown to them though someone was watching them in the shadows. " You'll pay for that boy," Riley said walking out of building quietly.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^  
How did you like? Again I want at least three reviews again. I won't update till you do.  
A special thanks to all that reviewed:  
Brit  
Jennifer-Pheonix  
ellie C.  
wilsonpro880  
Thanks again! Review please! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Everything's the same as before  
Chapter 4- Breaking it Off  
Buffy and Angel were on their way to Riley's apartment to tell Riley that it was over between Buffy and Riley. Buffy was a little nervous so she asked Angel to come along and help her. Also because she was scared that Riley might do something. " Are you ready?" Angel asked Buffy as they reached the door of Riley's apartment.  
" A little nervous and scared, but also excited about moving on," Buffy replied.  
" Ok lets get this over with," Angel said as he knocked on the door.  
" It's now or never Buffy," Buffy told herself.  
Riley opened the door to see Buffy and Angel standing in his door way. " Hi Buffy," Riley said as he grabbed Buffy and started to kiss her.  
Buffy pushed Riley away and looked at him with disgust. " Riley I came here to tell you that it's over," Buffy said nervously.  
" Is it because of him?" Riley asked her while pointing to Angel.  
" No. It's because of how you've been treating me," Buffy said confidently.  
" I haven't been treating with anything but love and care," Riley said innocently while glaring at Buffy.  
" No you haven't! You beat me every night I see you! You make me have sex with you whenever you want! How is that love and care?" Buffy asked almost crying.  
Riley was about to shut his door but Angel shoved it open. " I think you owe her an apology," Angel said coldly.  
" For what?" Riley asked.  
" You know what now say sorry," Angel repeated.  
" I don't think you have the right to tell me what to do," Riley told him.  
" You see, I think I do. I love Buffy. I don't want to see her hurt. And if you hurt her, I hurt you," Angel said dead serious.  
" Oh really? You know I should've known that when I saw you two making out in the hall," Riley replied cooly.  
" You were spying on me?" Buffy asked.  
" Only to make sure you were safe Baby," Riley replied smileing.  
" Ok thats it, Angel we're going," Buffy said as she started to walk away.  
" Ok Buffy," Angel said taking one last look at Riley and saying " Don't you touch her or I'll kill you," Angel said glaring daggers at Riley.  
With that Angel walked away to catch up with Buffy. " You better sleep with one eye open tonight," Riley said with a crazy smile as he walked back into his apartment.  
************************At Buffy's House********************************  
Buffy and Angel were sitting on the couch eating popcorn while watching A Walk to Remember. " Angel?" Buffy asked.  
" Hmmm?" Angel asked.  
" Did you mean what you said at Riley's?" Buffy asked Angel looking at him.  
" Of course I did," Angel replied kissing her on the lips.  
" Ok. Just wondering," Buffy said also giving Angel a light kiss.  
Buffy and Angel were soon making out with small kisses. This continued for about half an hour. With one final passionate kiss they stopped. " I love you," Angel told her.  
" I know," Buffy replied smileing at him.  
With that they turned back to the movie and eating popcorn.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^  
Thanks again for reviewing! I hope y'all review again! I would like to recieve at least another three reviews before I update. You can also post or E-mail me ideas.  
A review thanks to:  
Laura C.  
V Street  
Buffy/Friends fan  
Angel Kitten  
Moonslayer  
Maria  
Review again please! 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Sorry for updating really late but I'm busy after school.  
Chapter 5- Trying to Move On  
Buffy and Angel had fallen asleep on the couch last night before the movie got over so the TV was still on. "Mmmmmmm," Buffy murmered when she rolled over and felt something soft and warm.  
Buffy opened her eyes only to find a smileing Angel looking down at her. "Morning," Buffy said smileing back at him.  
" Morning," Angel replied kissing her softly on the lips.  
" What time is it?" Buffy asked sleepily.  
" 10:00 I know we'll be late, but you just looked so peaceful," Angel told her truthfully.  
" Well I appreciate your cocern but all of my teachers already hate me," Buffy complained.  
" Well if you don't want to be later I suggest that you get dressed," Angel said.(A.N: No, they didn't do.... that thing people do, Buffy was still in her clothes from the day before.)  
" I guess so. You can make yourself some breakfast if you want. The kitchen's right there," Buffy said pointing to the kitchen.  
" Thanks," Angel said.  
" No prob," Buffy said giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before running upstairs to change.  
Angel had decided to make himself some toast with jam. But when he walked into the kitchen he saw Riley standing there with a butcher knife in his hand. " Angel," Riley said.  
" Riley," Angel returned.  
" You know what I'm here to do don't you?" Riley asked.  
Angel didn't reply. " Kill you," Riley finished.  
" Buff-" Angel was cut off by the knife sliding into his stomach like he was butter.  
Buffy ran down the stairs wearing some short shorts, A pink halter top, and some pink sandals. Buffy walked into the kitchen only to find Angel lying on the wood floor in a pool of blood and Riley standing there with a bloody knife. And laughing.  
" Angel!" Buffy cried as she ran to Angel's side and knelt down in the pool of Angel's blood.  
Buffy looked up to Riley and said " Why?"  
" He took you away from me," Riley said simpily.  
" He did not. YOU did," Buffy said now in tears.  
" Well then I'll soon take you away from the world," Riley said giving a quick wave of the knife and walking up to her and giving her a quick kiss and then ran out the door before but mot before saying " See you soon,"  
" Buffy just stared at the door for a few seconds before she turned back to Angel and started crying. Then she dashed to the phone and called 911.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^  
How'd ya like it? I really enjoyed writing it. Again I want at least three reviews before I update.  
Thanks to all who reviewed:  
Tariq  
maria  
fanficfan  
mel  
Suger  
Angel Kitten  
Thank you! Please review all! 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: The story might be reformated in this chapter and maybe the next. But it's because I'm doing this on a different computer that works better.  
Chapter 6- Letting it Go  
Buffy was sitting next to Angel in the Sunnydale Hospital. "Please be ok," Buffy pleaded.  
  
Angel had been out for about five hours and things weren't looking good. Buffy had been sitting next to Angel for the past four hours. Buffy was praying to God that Angel would be alright. But to her it looked like God wasn't hearing her prayers. " I love him, please don't take him away from me God," Buffy was now sobbing her eyes out.  
Just then the moniter went dead and started BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPing. "NO!" Buffy screamed.  
The docters were just coming in and trying to stabalize Angel. But then a docter turned around and said " I'm sorry but we couldn't help him," With that the docters left the room.  
"NO! Angel, I love you," Buffy told the dead Angel.  
"God, I'm begging you, don't take Angel out of this world for my mistake. Take me instead please," Buffy said with great confidence.  
Just as she said that the moniter started working again. Buffy looked from the moniter to Angel. When she looked at Angel she saw him sitting up.  
" Angel?" Buffy asked almost crying.  
Angel looked to Buffy and said, "Buffy?"  
" I love you," Buffy said crying.  
" I love you too," Angel replied as he pulled her into his arms for a hug.  
Buffy liked the feeling of being in Angel's strong arms. "How could this happen? You were dead," Buffy inquired.  
" I think our love was strong enough to give me life again," Angel said.  
" You know that sounded really corny don't you?" Buffy asked smileing.  
" Yes. But it cheered you up didn't it?" Angel asked smileing back at her.  
" Not as much as this will," Buffy said as she pulled Angel close to her and started kissing him with a fiery passion.  
They kissed for about five minutes before Buffy broke the kiss, gasping for air. " Wow," Buffy said.  
" Yea," Angel said also breathing heavily.  
Just then Buffy said " Angel?" and fell unconsious.  
Angel just stared. Then he looked to the door way and saw Riley standing there with a gun and a crazy grin. " I told her I'd take her out of this world," Riley said. With that he just ran out of the hospital leaving Angel to stare at the place Riley had been.  
"Nurse!" Angel screamed.  
A nurse came running in with five others. "Your awake!" The nurse cried.  
" I am but she isn't. Someone shot her. Help her!" Angel screamed crying now.  
" Ok just hold on," the nurse said as she took out her walky talky.  
" We've got a code blue, girl has been shot in section 4B. We need a stretcher." The nurse said into her walky.  
Five minutes later a stretcher arrived. The nurses lifted Buffy up and placed Buffy on the stretcher. " We'll do all we can sir, just sit in the waiting room until we tell you that you can see her," with that the nurses walked out of the room with Buffy. Angel just sat there, staring blankly at the doorway.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Hi ya'll ! How did you like it? I really enjoyed writing it. But this tome I want five reviews before I update.  
A big thanks to all that reviewed:  
maria  
MidnightMoon12  
TK  
Laura C.  
static-disturbed  
Sinfully Soulful  
Thanks alot you guys! Please R&R! 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Everythings the same as before.  
Chapter 7- Getting Out  
Angel was sitting in the waiting room at the Sunnydale Hospital. He had been sitting there for about two hours. ( Whats taking them so long!?) Angel asked himself. Just then a nurse came in. " You may see her now but I must tell you," the nurse said.  
" Yes?" Angel asked eager to get to Buffy.  
" She may not make it, the bullet hit her spine. A shot like that is very critical. Even if she does make it her back will have an emense dent in it and it will be painful to sit down," the nurse finished.  
Angel couldn't believe it. She might die. The words ran through his head over and over again. " Can I see her?" Angel asked.  
" Yes but shes sleeping, don't try to wake her she needs her rest," the nurse warned.  
" Ok," Angel said and then ran down the hall to room 317. When he got there he slowly opened the door. He peered in and saw the most beautiful creature. It was a sleeping Buffy. She looked beautiful but looked in pain as well.  
" Buffy?" Angel asked to see if she was awake.  
Buffy didn't reply. She just turned over. Angel walked up to her bed and sat down in a chair. "Please God. Don't let Buffy die. I love her with my heart and soul. I'd even give those up to save her life," Angel begged.  
Buffy seemed to hear that and turned over to face him. She was still sleeping but she somehow knew that Buffy could hear him. He sat there staring at her. He leaned over and gave Buffy a kiss on the forehead. His open eyes locked with her closed ones. " I love you," he said looking at Buffy with love even though she couldn't see it.  
Buffy was dreaming. Of Riley.  
***********************************Dream Sequence*************************************  
Buffy was running away from Riley again. But this time she didn't run into Angel. She kept running yelling " Help! Help!" But no one seemed to hear her. She kept running until she got to an old log cabin. She ran up to the door and started banging on it yelling "Help! Help!" But no one was home. she turned to see Riley walking up to her with a knife.  
" Please don't," Buffy begged.  
" Don't what?" Riley asked smileing.  
" Hurt me," Buffy said.  
" I won't hurt you, I'll kill you quickly so you won't be able to feel it," Riley inquired.  
Buffy started getting up as fast as she could. When she was on her feet she ran. She was running for about five minutes before looking back. When she was turned she tripped over a rock. She looked back to see if Riley was coming but he was already there. He looked at her and said " Now's your time," With that he stabbed her in the stomach.  
*****************************End Dream****************************************  
Buffy started shaking in her bed. Angel saw this and tried holding her down and calming her but it didn't work. Buffy was shaking uncontrolably. Angel looked at her for a second before yelling "Nurse!"  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Mwahaha! Cliff hanger! How did you like it? I really enjoyed writing it. Hope you enjoyed reading it too. I want at least another five reviews before I update.  
Thanks to:  
Maria  
MidnightMoon12  
Laura C.  
TK  
Angel Kitten  
Sailor Earth  
Please keep R&R-ing! 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I just want to tell you all that I might not be updating as fast soon. This is because I'm sick. But I love you guys so much that I'll write as soon as possible. Oh! And to all of you who love my work you can look at the bottom and see a flame I got. It was mean!  
Chapter 8- Turning In  
Angel just didn't know what happened. One minute she was sleeping peacefully. Then the next she was shaking uncontrolably. He played the seen through his mind over a hundred times and still couldn't figure out what happened to trigger the incident. ( What happened?) Angel asked himself. He just didn't get it.  
As soon as Angel started thinking about it some more a nurse came in. Angel jumped to his feet. " What happened? Is she ok? Why was she shak-" Angel was cut off by the nurse. " She's fine. She just had a tantrum. Although I don't know what caused it," the nurse told Angel. " Can I see her?" Angel asked anxiously. " Yes, but try to keep her calm. She's a bit...." the nurse didn't finish her sentence. This worried Angel. Angel just ran down the hall to Buffy's room muttering a 'thank you' to the nurse.  
Angel got to Buffy's room and quickly opened the door. He looked in and saw Buffy sleeping peacefully. ( She's so beautiful ) Angel thought. He walked up to her and knelt by the bed. He grasped her and kissed it tenderly. " I love you," Angel told his sleeping beauty as he stood up and got a chair.  
He went over to her bedside and sat down in the chair. " I love you so much," he told her again.  
" I love you too," Buffy said.  
Angel was so startled that he fell out of his chair and hit his head on the table. " Owwww," Angel cried.  
Buffy quietly started laughing. Her eyes were still shut but she was still awake and could tell what was happening. Angel got up off of the floor and rubbed his hand. Then he ran over to Buffy's bed and sat down. He just stared at her. Then her eyes slowly fluttered open. "Hi," Buffy said.  
" Hey," Angel replied kissing her softly.  
" What happened?" Buffy asked.  
Angel hesitated. Buffy noticed this. " Tell me," Buffy sternly said.  
" You were shot," Angel said looking at the ground.  
" What?" Buffy said.  
" We were talking and you were shot. Riley shot you," Angel said sadly.  
" Where is he?" Buffy asked.  
" I don't know. I wish I did so that I could beat the shit out of him," Angel said coldly.  
" It's ok Angel. I'm fine," Buffy reasured him.  
" I still want to give him what he deserves," Angel said stubernly.  
" Believe me. Nothing would make me happier than to see you beat the crap out of him. But he's dangerous and I don't want to lose you," Buffy told him.  
" You won't lose me," Angel told her sternly.  
" I really want to think that Angel. But what about before? I don't want a repeat of that," Buffy was now crying.  
Angel put his arm around her and said " I'm right here. It's ok. It's all ok," Angel said in a whisper.  
" Angel?" Buffy asked looking up at him with her tear stained face.  
" Yes?" Angel asked.  
" Will you protect me?" Buffy asked looking down again.  
" Of course," Angel told her.  
" Ok," Buffy said smileing.  
Angel leaned in and kissed her. They felt like they were kissing forever. But in reality it was only five minutes. They stopped kissing and Angel crawled into bed with Buffy at her request ( Not to do that you perves!) She wantedto know that he was there and that she would be safe!). They soon fell asleep wrapped in eachothers arms.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^  
How did you like it? I'm sick so I might update slower. Well I want another five reviews before I update.  
A huge thanks to:  
MidnightMoon12  
Sailor Earth  
Tariq  
SpIkEs AnGeL  
Maria  
Courtney15  
TK  
And cyberwulf sent me a review that said " YOU SUCK!" Isn't that mean!? Anyways, please keep R&R-ing! 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I'm almost better so I can update faster now.  
Chapter 9- The First Time  
Buffy awoke to the feel of a warm body next to her. She tried to move ,but there were a pair of arms around her and they tightened. At first Buffy was frightened at first because she didn't know who it was or where she was. Buffy turned and looked up to see Angel sleeping. ( He looks like a cute lil child ) Buffy thought as she stared at her boyfriend.  
Buffy looked at him some more and said " Angel?"  
Angel didn't show the slightest movement. " Angel?" Buffy said again.  
Still no movement. Buffy was getting annoyed. " Angel!" Buffy shouted.  
Angel just lay there. Now Buffy was getting worried. So she got out of Angel's firm grip ( with much difficulty ). She walked over to the sink and grabbed a bucket. She turned on the cold water and put the bucket under the rushing water. She kept the bucket there until it was half full. She walked over to Angel with the bucket with great difficulty ( she was shot in the back remember?). She lifted the bucket over Angel's head. She waited for a few seconds then....SPLASH! The water dropped from the bucket and on to Angel's face. Angel shot up from the bed as soon as the first drop of water hit him.  
" Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Angel screamed.  
Buffy jumped. She expected him to scream but not that girly. Buffy laughed.  
" BUFFY!" Angel yelled.  
" Yes darling?" Buffy said sweetly.  
Angel pulled her over the rail and onto the bed. She let out a yelp as she landed with a thud. He sat on top of her and started to ring out his shirt. Buffy laughed as she tried to shield her face. Angel stopped and looked down at her. Buffy took her hands away from her face and looked back up at him. They stayed like that for a while and then Angel leaned over and kissed her tenderly on the lips. Buffy returned the kiss by deepening it. She rolled her toung over his mouth begging for an entrance. Angel opened his mouth granting her wish. Buffy wrapped her arms around Angel's neck and pulled him closer. Angel in turn wrapped his arms around Buffy's waist. Angel broke the kiss for a moment to remove his shirt. Then they went back to kissing. Then Buffy removed her hospital dress. Then they went back to kissing. They continued to peel of their clothing until there was nothing left. Angel looked down at his blond beauty and smiled. Buffy looked up and smiled back. " Are you sure about this?" He asked her.  
" Absolutley," Buffy replied.  
" It's ok if you don't want to, I'll understand," Angel said.  
" Just shut up and kiss me!" Buffy told him.  
Angel smiled and then kissed her. Then they made love for the first time in their lives. They continued this for about another hour.  
A nurse quietly opened the door and saw what was happening. She smiled and then closed the door as quietly as she opened it and walked down the hall.  
A little while after the nurse left they stopped. Angel looked down and saw his angel. She was smileing at him. " I love you," Angel said tenderly.  
" I love you too," Buffy said as she kissed him.  
Angel lay down beside her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed her tenderly through her hair. " I can't live without you," Buffy said quietly.  
" You won't have to," Angel replied.  
Buffy turned and smiled at him. " That was my first time," Buffy said quietly.  
" Mine too," Angel admitted.  
Buffy snuggled deeper into Angel chest with her face burried in his muscles. She kissed aboce his belly-button softly. She smiled, her face still burried in Angel's stomach and soon fell asleep.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^  
I'm SO sorry for not updating! I'll be updating faster now though. I want at least another five reviews before I update.  
Thanks a bunch:  
Maria  
MidnightMoon12  
Sailor Earth  
Angel Kitten  
I only got four reviews! Next time if I don't get five reviews I won't update till I do! 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I'm sorry I'm updating so crappily ( is that a word?) but I'm failing math so my mom is making me do homework before anything else. And just my luck I've been getting a lot lately. Well this chapter is going to be a song-chapter. Hope you enjoy.  
Chapter 10- Songs of the heart  
Waking up to find her face in something hard yet soft Buffy moved her face which caused something to move. Buffy looked up to see Angel still sleeping. As soon as she saw him she remembered last night. It was wonderful. A night of sheer bliss. She kissed Angel on the forehead and then got out of bed. She went to the other side of the bed and poked Angel in the shoulder. He stirred but he didn't wake. Buffy grinned evily and started poking Angel rapidly without stopping. He started rolling around and then finally woke up. " Finally," Buffy said.  
" What?" Angel asked whining like a little kid.  
" I had to pry you out of bed with the jaws of life," Buffy said looking breathless.  
" Liar! You only poked me," Angel said loudly.  
" Yeah, well I had just gotten a manacure before I ended up here," Buffy shot back.  
" Well it's not my fault I'm tired. Somebody took me for a long hard ride last night so I didn't get much sleep," Angel said smirking.  
Buffy blushed and then a doctor came in. Both Angel and Buffy looked at the doctor. The doctor looked back at them before saying " I have good news. Buffy you can leave the hospital any time you want,"  
Buffy and Angel looked at eachother and then Buffy said " I want to go as soon as possible," Buffy said smileing.  
" Ok. But you will have to use a wheel chair for a while. You can go short distances and stand up without it but otherwise I would advise you to use it," the doctor said. Then he left.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
For a celebration Angel took Buffy to the Bronze. It was kareoke night so people from the crowd were singing. Some were horrible, but some weren't half bad. Buffy and Angel danced for a few songs then sat down. " I'll be right back ok?" Buffy said.  
" Ok," Angel replied giving her a kiss.  
Buffy walked away and disapeared into the crowd. Angel was sitting at the table when he heard her voice.  
" This song is dedicated to a very special someone. You know who you are," Buffy said into the microphone. Then she started to sing.  
" Everyday is so wonderful, then suddenly, it's hard to breathe  
Now and then I get insecure, from all the pain  
I'm so ashamed,"  
Buffy looked toward Angel and locked her eyes with his.  
" I am beautiful no matter what they say  
Words can't bring me down  
I am beautiful in every single way  
Yes words can't bring me down  
So don't you bring me down today,"  
Angel stared at his singing beauty on stage and smiled.  
" To all your friends you're delirious  
So consumed in all your doom  
Trying hard to fill the emptiness, the pieces gone,  
Left the puzzle undone, is that the way it is,"  
Angel got up from his seat and made his way over to the stage.  
" You are beautiful no matter what they say  
Words can't bring you down  
'Cause you are beautiful in every single way  
Yes words can't bring you down  
So don't you bring me down today,"  
Buffy stared down at Angel before looking back to the crowd.  
" No matter what we do  
No matter what we say  
We're the song inside the tune, full of beautiful mistakes  
And everywhere we go, the sun will always shine  
And tomorrow we might wake on another side,"  
Angel saw the other guys looking at her but he didn't care because he knew she loved him.  
" 'Cause we are beautiful no matter what they say  
Yes words won't bring us down, no  
We are beautiful in every single way  
Yes words can't bring us down  
So don't you bring me down today," Buffy finished her song and then said into the mike,  
" Thank you Angel, you really do make me feel beautiful,"  
Angel jumped onto the stage and then kissed Buffy passionatly.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^  
Well that was longer than I expected. I hope you enjoyed. I want another five reviews before I update.  
Thanks a bunch:  
buffy2004angel  
Sailor Earth  
TK  
kili-2  
Mariah  
Angel Kitten  
sera devona  
Thanks again! Please review! 


End file.
